why didn't you come for me
by emomeleah
Summary: kagome is on her why to inuyasha and the gange and she gets stop by a group of men. And when kagomes awakes the next morning she cant remember anything but when she doses she runs off into the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha

About:: Romance. Kagome gets raped by a bunch of men on her way to Inuyasha and the gang. When she wakes up she doesnt remember a thing, but when she does she's pissed off at inuyasha for not coming to look for her.

Notes: hey this is my first time wrighting a story... so be nice.....and i hope you injoy it. If you dont get some parts please review it and tell me. Or if you like it review so i know im doing okay. thnnxx

~~~~kagome's point of view~~~~~

I stirred in my sleep im sure, but other then that i slept wonderfully. The morning sun rays woke me up and I blinked

a few times trying to get things to come back into focus.

"Good morning. I was starting to think you wernt gonna wake any time soon." _I remember that voice. Its that stubborn half demon._ In that instint I gazed at him as he enterd the small hut. He wasn't wearing a shirt, my eyes tracing every muscle on his body. He looked at me, I felt my face warm, his face full of apolijetic. ".....How are you feeling, Kagpme?" He said pulling me out of my gaze.

"I think im okay.." _should somthing be wrong with me? _"How long has it been scence I've been out?" I asked looking at myself. _Wait! What! Why am I neaked?! _I looked back at Inuyasha, rubbing his ears, eyes closed.

"Inuyasha!!! Sit boy! Sit! Sit!" I looked around to find my clothes.. Then i spotted a shirt and some shorts in Inuyasha hand. These looked formilar like they came from home. I quickly grabed then and put then on placing myself back on the bed.

"Kagome what was that for. Huh?!" he got up and came to sit at the end of the bed. _Why can't i remember what happend last night? Did i get high or somthing.....cuz i cant seem to remember nothing about last night....Or maybe im dreaming.....Yes i must be dreaming. Cause Inuyasha wouldn't have walked in knowing i wasnt descent._ "kagome. I said what the hell was that for!?"

**Inuyasha thoughts**: _I really shouldn't yell at her. She had to go through alot last night.....because i wasn't there for her. I should have came to wait for her by the well. Lucky for her she was close to kiattes when this all happend. I Wouldn't be surprized if kagome hated me for the rest of her life._

Waving my hands in Inuyasha's face is said, "Earth to Inuyasha!" I was ready to start with him, then somthing was telling me I had to ask him somthing.....?? _What was i going to tell him. hmm........oh yea i remember! _ "Inuyasha...why, why was my clothes just off and....how did you know? whats going on? You better explain right now!"

I said confusced by my own words. Well i must have shoked him or somthing, because he suddenly got up and looked at me. I stuided his face He looked worried, sad, and confused all at once_. But why? He couldn't feel sorry for me.......nothing happend....right. Unless somthing did happen to me. What if i was adupted by allianes. Omfg!! What ever happend must have been real bad, i guess. _

"You mean you don't remember anything that happend to you last night?" he said washing all my thoughts away and bringing me back. I nodded. " I can't keep letting you get hurt like this kagome." Then he wispered softly somthing about "should hate me." He started to move away, and said "I should go. Im sorry."

"Inuyasha wait.....umm tell me what happend." I felt my eyes water. _Was Inuyasha really going to just leave. And forget all about me. I can't let that happen, I havn't even confessed my true feelings for him. And hes talking about leaving. Hes sorry, oh im about to show him sorry._ I reached out for him, and what surpized me was that he took me in his arms holding me close to him.

"I need you with me Kagome haven't you realzied that. But im sorry, just please forgive me for not being there for you. I have to leave now."

"Inuyasha.. I." _What was i going to say to him. He's leaving, he made that point...but why.. So somthing did happen last night to me. _Sighs. _Okay what happend last night. I forced myself to remember. And then it came to me, I suddenly rememberd every thing._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked throw the rain cluthing my bleeding arm, the mud beneath my feet and between my toes was somehow icey cold. My long raven black hair clung to my face and my clothes. My white sun-dress that was just alittle above my knees, held my now wet legs showing my every curv. I was armlessly wondering away from a group of men. I let myself think of what was going on. _They stopped me on my way to Inuyasha and the gang. I tryed to run the other way but they eventally caut up to me. Then they started calling me pet names as they pulled at my dress removing it from my body. One kissed on my neck another was rubing on my legs. All that surrounded us was tress. I couldn't call for help. One of them with black hair and stong muscles got on top of me. He wasn't wearing anything. He took off my panties and placed himself close to me. The others got off and watched to see if anyone was coming. I tried to fight my way from under him. It was no use. Throw his lips he said to me "_**move again and your dead."**_ I swalloed hard and his lips tuched mines farstley. His saliver mixing with mines was the most descoting thing ever. I yelled in pain when he stuck his dick inside of my pussy. _I shook my head not wanting to think of the rest. Im lucky i got away from them. Gazing far in the distance leting all my thoughts fad away i thought, _why hasn't Inuyasha come for me yet. _I closed my eyes knowing i was surrounded again. My tears and the rain became on at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Presant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blincked coming back to the presant and looked at my arm. _That explains the banaches. _ I looked back at Inuyasha and pushed him away. "Why didn't you come for me." my voice just a whisper. I stormed out the hut letting my tears soak my face.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um.... Kagome good your awake...... Wait where are you going?" I kept on running, ignoring the fact songo was talking to me. I heard running foot steps follwoing behinde me. _Why is she following me. uhh. I dont want to be near her right now. And i dont even know where im heading. Any_

_where would be better then being here i guess. _

"Kagome stop pleace! I'm...." She yelled at me. I started slowing down. And soon she was at my side and i stoped, running completly.

"wow kagome. You run fast." Her breathing was uneven. I felt bad i made her chace aftter me. I glard at her. Her black long hair was out. Clinging to her body. She was wearing a white tank-top and realy short black shorts. She gave me an 'im sorry look' I trund away from her and started walking.

"Songo just leave me alone. I wont go far. And dont come looking for me."

**~~~~ Back at the Hut~~~~~~**

(its not kagomes point of veiw)

Songo sighed in relife, when she saw Inuyasha sitting on the bed. His hands in his face. Songo walked over to sit by him.

"She hates me." Inuyasha said.

"Shes just mad she dosnt hate you. She ran off in the forest. I didnt follow her cause i new she wanted to be alone. But still i think you should go find her and speek to her." she said.

"What do i say to her. I said all that i could." he got up and started to walk away.

"I dont know you figure somthing out. And what if she gets lost, and cant find her way back!" Said a very angry Songo."she needs you." songo said her voice caring and calm. He stood in silnence for amoment and the took off to kind Kagome.

**~~~~kagome's Point~~~~~~**

_This tree. It's so familar to me. _My finger tipes traced over the ruffles. _I remember. This is the sacred tree. its been a while since i've seen this tree. It was still as beutiful as always. _There where some sakura peddles on the ground, i bent down to pick one up and put it to my nose smilling it. A picture of Inuyasha amedently came to mind. The first time we met ws hear. Also the time when i almost killed him.

"Oh inuyasha." i relized when i spocked his name out loud warm wet tears started rushing down my cheeks.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was coming from behind me. I didnt bother to look. "kagome....." He came closer and closer untill there was no more space between us. His arms rosed and was now on my shoulder. I truned around to stare at him. He took me into his arms holding me close. I forgot about being mad at him and wraped my arms around his neck my head barried in his cheast, letting out a deeper cry. My tears droping from my eyes and into his shirt i begain to think about us again. _What if he realy does care for me as i do for him. I mean it could be so but what if its not that way. He's still in love with tht kikyo im sure of it. But what for shes dead. Okay that sounded alittle harsh. I realy wish i could tell him but im so afaid of being get over it kagome. Theres only one way to find out if he likes you. _I pulled back studing his face. He was beautiful of course. But beownd that perfect face I could tell he was hurting as much as I was. I heard a movement from behind be and truned around to see wht it was. My eyes wondering i seen nothing but losts and losts of trees. I didnt since a deamon around so.. maybe im hearing things. I then truned back to face Inuyasha. This time my heart skiped a beat and all I could feel was his lips and smell his sweet breath as he kissed me gently. I kissed back but with more forus, placing my hands hair pulling him closer. His arms placed around my waist lefting me up alittle so tht we where on the same level. The kiss was still going the same him kissing me as careful as ever, and my heart began to overreact. And then somthing change suddenly his lips became much more urgent, his free hand twisted into my hair and held my face securely to his. And, though my hands tangled in his hair, too, and though I was clearly beginning to cross his cautious lines he didnt stop me. His body felt nice against mine.

When he stopped it was abrupt, he pushed me away with gentle, firm hands. (srry didnt know wht to write so i used a line from twilight.)

He smiles and stared at me. My cheeks where hot. Boy do i hate blushing infront of him.

Ha.....? His ear twitched he must of hard somthing to.

"We should head back." He was talking to me but his face looked so distance all of a sudden.

'right" I noded. I wonder what he was thinking about. He leaned over montioning for me to get on his back.


End file.
